


Really, On A Battlefield?

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Realising Feelings, Tumblr Prompt, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from actualneptune:</p><p>*wrings hands* c-could you maybe write about sun or neptune getting really badly wounded after a fight and it making them realise that they love each othe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really, On A Battlefield?

Neptune knew getting involved in Team RWBY’s business wasn’t a good idea. He knew something bad would happen. He  _knew_  it. But he did it anyway. He did it for Sun. And look where that got Sun?

The fight was still going on. Ruby was still commanding her team to attack Cinder with everything they have. But the second Sun got knocked down Neptune stopped. He watched in horror as his friend’s body was tossed effortlessly against a building only to be pummeled with Cinder’s fire magic.

He ran to Sun’s side. Nothing else mattered at the point. The sight of his friend made him want to die and go on a murderous rampage all at once. He slid to his knees and cradled Sun in his lap. The faunus was burnt all over, his golden hair was tinged black and brown, and his tail was singed. 

Neptune bit back tears at the sight of his best friend like this. Sun’s eyes still weren’t open, and Neptune’s heart pounded in fear. He couldn’t live without Sun. He couldn’t go on knowing that he would never see that mischievous grin ever again. He couldn’t live with out this boy calling him a nerd. He couldn’t live without this boy making him face his fears. He couldn’t live without  _his_ Sun.

Sun let out a wheezed cough and blinked his eyes open. He saw Neptune crying over him and felt pain in his heart. Although his body hurt all over he could distinguish the emotional pain. He hates watching Neptune cry. He’s seen it before and it always kills him. He glances over Neptune’s shoulder and sees the fight still going on.

"Nep! You need to get out of here, She’ll-"

Neptune jumps and stares wide eyed at Sun. He leans forward and pulls Sun up for a big hug. Neptune holds on for dear life, because Sun is okay, and he is okay and they are okay.

"You’re alive, you’re alive, you’re alive." Neptune whispers in disbelief and buries his face into Sun’s neck.

Sun curls his tail around Neptune, and hugs him back. He can’t believe Neptune is just staying here, on a bloody battle ground, all because of him. He wants to punch Neptune for being so stupid, he’s supposed to be the smart one. But just one look at Neptune tells him he wouldn’t leave him for the world, and Sun feels something change. Sun has always cared about Neptune, they’re best friends that’s just what they do. But it’s different now, Sun couldn’t explain it, but it wasn’t the same.

Neptune’s grip on Sun tightens. “I’m not leaving you, okay.”

Sun grimaces, he’s still a hell of a lot of pain. “I know.”

Neptune stares down at the boy in his arms and he just knows that he’s important. He has a realisation. Like when knew he wanted to be hunter as a kid. He’s realising that he wants to spend the rest of his life with Sun. He wants Sun to be happy. He wants Sun.

"I love you." Neptune says it like he’s in a trance.

Sun gasps, and stares wide eyed at his best friend. “Nep, that’s just the shock talking-” He didn’t want to believe that Neptune felt the same way. It couldn’t be true. He was in enough pain that he’s probably hallucinating it.

Neptune gently holds both sides of Sun’s face. “I love you, Sun. I don’t care that we’re in a battle ground. And I don’ care that you have a tail. I love you so much and I-“

Sun’s never been one for expressing his feelings through words. So he uses his actions. He grips the back of Neptune’s head and pulls him down into a kiss. It’s messy and desperate but it feels  _right._  Neptune holds on and kisses him back with just as much passion. They stay entwined in their own little world both too afraid to stop as if the other would disappear.

Someone coughing snaps them out of their daze. They look up to see Team RWBY towering over them. Ruby has her hands over eyes.

"Have they stopped yet?"

Weiss is just looks disappointed. “Really, on a battlefield?” 

Blake’s face is neutral as always. “Great you  _finally_  figured it out.” _  
_

Yang has the biggest grin on her face. “Called it! I have so much betting to collect.”


End file.
